Knight's Redemption
by ChaosDisposal
Summary: Selena fails to escape from Imperial soldiers and is slain. Eragon is taken by Durza to be trained and brought up as his personal warrior to do his bidding. Rated M for graphic scenes. Eragon/Arya/- Possible Harem.


**A/N: Hey guys, after reading so many IC fanfics I decided to a give a crack at it by making my own. I apologies for any grammar errors as I don't usually write a lot. Without further ado, enjoy!**

Selena fled with a baby in her hands from the empire soldiers sent to capture her son, Eragon. She ran into alleyway and cursed as she hit a dead end. She turned then stopped as the way out was blocked by a group of soldiers.

"Stop, please!" She begged, as they began to enclose her.

A soldier pushed through the soldiers and was distinguished by his newer looking armour.

"Hand us the child, now!" A man, who appeared to be an officer, ordered.

Realizing there was no other choice, Selena set Eragon down on a nearby basket, then reached down to grab a dagger from a hidden pocket within one of her boots. She raised the blade at him.

The officer laughed, "get her!"

The soldiers raised their swords and ran at her.

"I won't let you touch him!" She yelled, as she stabbed at the nearest soldier. The blade went through a vulnerable gap in his neck armour reaching his throat and efficiently killing him. She effortlessly dropped every soldier who raised their sword at her. After all, she was formerly the Black Hand.

A small hill of bodies was formed.

The imperial officer began to panic as his men were getting slaughtered. Suddenly, loud stomps could be heard behind him.

"Enough of this!" A large figure clad in obsidian armour pushed aside the officer, and marched towards Selena, stomping on the hill of bodies in his way. Selena tried to slice at his throat, but the man grabbed her wrist before the blade reached him. He twisted her arm causing her to drop the dagger. Her eyes widened, as he raised his other gauntlet and brutally punched Selena square in the face killing her within an instant. Her face was no longer recognizable as it was basically pushed into her skull. One soldier even began puking.

The officer banged on the back armour plating of Selena's killer with his fist.

"You fool we were specifically ordered to bring her unharmed to the king!" The officer who uttered the words was instantly thrown against a brick wall by an unknown force. The man's skull made a sickening crack as it went straight at the wall. Blood pooled around his head as he went silent.

The figure turned towards the other soldiers who had their sword raised at him. With his superhuman strength he kicked a soldier which caused him to fly to his comrades. Several bones could be heard snapping. They had no chance.

"Durza, wait till the King finds out about this." Durza turned towards the officer who was crawling away. He stomped towards the officer, who began crying.

"Then let's make sure he doesn't." The officer clenched his eyes closed as Durza raised his metal boot above the man's head. Within a millisecond he stomped down. Blood splattered around the scene. The officer's headless body went limp.

Satisfied, he then turned his attention back to the boy and snatched him up. Selena's blood still on the gauntlet that killed her now streaked down the small boy's small face.

With his razor sharp gauntlet he carved a straight line going from the boy's left brow down to his cheek. However, no blood streamed from the cut. Instead, the cut radiated a bright red. The boy's skin grew pale and unlife-like. His eyes closed then opened; his former brown eyes now maroon. Power began to emit from the boy.

"You shall now be known as Ragnos, you will help me bring down Galbatorix." As he walked away from the bloody scene, he let out a vile chuckle.

 **• Fifteen Years Later •** **(Eragon/Ragnos is now 16)**

After the disappearance of Selena and her boy Eragon, Durza was tasked by King Galbatorix to find and capture them. Little did he know what truly happened. Durza hid Ragnos far away from Galbatorix's reach, deep within the Spine.

During the years leading to now, Ragnos was beat and tortured by Durza who convinced him he was his father. The pain received from Durza made him resilient to nearly all torture techniques. However, Durza always found a way to make him scream.

His body's growth was accelerated by Durza's black magic. His strength now five times of that of an Elf. His stature rivalling that of most Urgals; he was 6 feet 8 inches tall. His muscle brawny and as hard as steel.

Durza who was impatient, taught the boy by forcefully feeding him souls of those Durza personally killed. Ragnos had nearly mastered archery and sword fighting by the age of ten. He was fluent in all languages, even the ancient language. He also learned a great many other things.

Of course, the quick learning came with a downside. Ragnos had to overcome each soul, each time losing a little piece of himself. He grew void of emotions. He was a machine built to do the bidding of Durza.

Those who ventured out into the spine went missing, their remains gone. People from nearby villages assumed it was the work of Urgals. Imperial soldiers tasked with eliminating the assumed threat went missing as well.

Ragnos devoured the souls of those he killed; his power doubling each time.

Currently, Ragnos was awaiting Durza's arrival. It's been a week since Durza's departure to speak with the King.

Meditating, he quelled the many voices in his head. Something that he was taught by Durza to do when he felt overwhelmed. His thoughts were a fury of emotions, rage, lust… fear. The souls in his mind demanded he slaughter the innocent, they craved it. They showed him vile, pugnant, images that always shook him to the core. Having enough of it he slammed his bare fist against the jagged stone walls. His skin only showing a hint of redness. The once intact stone fell against the cold hard ground.

"I see your meditating is going well?" Ragnos turned to see Durza at the entrance of the cave, his hands behind his back. Hastily, Ragnos kneeled before his father and master.

"My Lord." Durza cracked a smile, showing his yellow rugged teeth.

"Our King has tasked us with capturing an escort of Elves who bring with them a dragon egg." Ragnos seemed to perk up at this. He was always fond of the stories pertaining to dragons.

Durza pulled out a large sack and threw it next to Ragnos.

"I've managed to obtain the armour of Vrael and reformed it to fit you." Durza then unsheathed a sword that Ragnos did not recognize.

"Vrael's sword, however I felt it needed a renovation." The sword was large, too large for any normal person. A hint of maroon shined off the sword. Ragnos could hear the sword calling to him.

"I expect you to be ready within the next hour" Durza said. Recklessly dropping the sword on the sack. With that he left the cave.

Ragnos grabbed the hilt of the sword as he got up. A sharp pain shot up from his hand to his head. After the pain subsided he inspected the sword.

 _Master_ , it called to him, spooking him in the process.

"What are you?" Ragnos questioned, not used to his swords talking to him.

 _I am the soul that Durza forged into the sword_ , it spoke. Tons of questions popped up in Ragnos' mind, however he only chose one to ask.

"What shall I call you?"

Call me Excalibur, my master. Mentally nodding Ragnos decided to try out a few practice swings with the sword.

Ragnos instantly noticed how light the sword felt in his hands, at first he feared it was extremely delicate, but then his thoughts brought him back to when Durza taught him about the swords Rider's were given and how durable they were.

He brought the sword up and slashed downwards, eldritch motes seemed to cling to the blade, briefly casting a glowing red aura in its wake. Ragnos was mesmerized by what just happened. He took a few more swings getting used to the blade. Satisfied, he gently put the sword down on a battered wooden table.

Turning his attention towards the large sack, he took a knee and opened it revealing several pieces of armor that seemed to connect. After arranging the pieces on a wooden table, he began to take in its beauty. Like his sword, the armor had a maroon color to it. Each piece of it seemed to be detailed with precise curves and edges. The helm grew horns from its side that angled down like a demon's. Then it hit him, how is he going to put on such bulky pieces of armor?

 _Perhaps you would like some help?_ He looked towards the sword. _No it is I, your helm_ , Ragnos turned towards the helm and tilted his head, intrigued.

"You talk as well? What about the other pieces, do they speak as well?"

It took a few seconds before the helm responded, _they are too weak to speak instead, I control them, think of me as a nervous system of sorts. In combat, I will greatly aid you_. Ragnos nodded.

"I suppose you have a name as well? If so out with it." He said, bluntly.

Call me Gravemind. Ragnos smirked.

"Such an odd name, never mind that. So Gravemind, how will I go about putting you on?"

The helm began relaying instructions to Ragnos. After thirty minutes of struggling, he had all pieces fitted on but the helm. Picking it up by the horns, he raised it above his head and slowly settled it on. And without warning pain began to rupture throughout his mind, he tried to take the helm off but it wouldn't budge.

After minutes of torture the pain subside and his vision cleared. He realized he felt different. He raised his arms and found that the metal seemed to bend in anyway his arms would turn like they were normal clothing.

"What did you do to me?" He said aloud. _I apologies, I should have forewarned you of the pain. However, it was necessary. As you noticed, the armour bends but that is not the only thing it does. Try punching a wall._

Ragnos shrugged, and brought his gauntlet against a stone wall. He felt the weight in the armor shift towards the gauntlet making the blow ten times more destructive. Large pieces of stone turned to dust.

 _Over a course of time I will unlock more abilities as well as upgrade my current ones, however I am too weak and as such I can only do what I showed you._

"Why would Durza give me such powerful armor?" Ragnos questioned. _That is because he is unaware of my existence, and I urge you not to reveal it to him. He will dismantle me if you do. There is much I wish to tell you but it cannot be now._

"Very well, I think it is time for us to go" He concluded. Grabbing the sword and sheathing it, he walked out of the cave. As he exited the cave he was greeted with twenty Urgals. Turning his head he saw Durza leaning against a rock.

"I take it that you are ready?" Durza asked, without turning his head.

"Yes master, let us go." Durza walked in front of the Urgals.

"It is time, we must make it to Osilon in haste if we are to capture our targets!" He spoke in their language. The Urgals seemed excited at prospect of battle as they swiftly picked up their maces, axes, and warhammers.

Durza turned towards Ragnos, his face hidden in his black cloak, "and so it begins."

 **A/N: So there is it! If you enjoyed this first chapter please give your review, I get motivated to write more each time I read a review. Also, for those wondering if future chapters will be longer don't fret. This is just a test chapter so I can see what my readers think before I go in too deep. The next chapters will likely be in the 5k-10k range. Also in the summary I spoke of a possible harem, I created a poll on my profile where you can submit your votes!**


End file.
